Always here for you
by soreta
Summary: They've always been there for each other, long before they became partners. They've never needed to know the other's name, their trust in each other was all that mattered.
1. The store

**Hey guys! This was an idea that popped into my head so many weeks ago, and I finally decided to work on this story. Please do enjoy, and feedback is greatly appreciated!**

"Mommy, can we get some candy?" Temperance Brennan, the joyous little 5 year old girl stood next to the long row full of candy. Like any other child, she was drawn to it like a bee is to honey. Christine Brennan knew that as well and was ready with an answer.

"No."

"But MOM!!" she whined.

"Good things come to those that wait," her mother replied.

"But what if I don't want to wait!" She put on her best pout and crossed her arms.

Christine shook her head at her daughter's stubbornness. "Then too bad! If you wait you might get something even better, but if you don't, then maybe you get nothing."

She started rolling the cart into another row, but Brennan stayed put. She stared at the candy in front of her longingly. A few minutes had past and Brennan finally realized her mom was nowhere to be seen. She ran off looking for Christine. She ran, looking through the food aisles to the toy aisles. It wasn't until she neared the last aisle of the toy section that Seeley Booth noticed her frantic searching. He was 10 years old, and was a tough kid. He would normally laugh at something like this, but for some reason, he felt as if he should help this girl.

"Whatcha looking for?" he walked up behind her.

She spun around, tears lining her eyes. "Mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"You don't have to talk to me. I'll just help you find what you're looking for."

She went back to looking, and was now searching under the pile of stuffed animals, "I'm looking for my mom."

"You really expect to find her under there?" he laughed.

Brennan grabbed one of the big stuffed bears and hit Booth with it. "You're a big meanie! I'll find her myself."

He saw the hurt flash in her eyes and he immediately felt sorry for his actions. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can guarantee your mom isn't under those stuffed animals. I know a place where she would go to try and find you."

She stopped hitting him and put the bear down. "Really?"

"Yup! Do you trust me?" He reached for her hand and after a seconds hesitation, she grabbed it.

Together, they navigated the maze of aisles. She almost froze when they past the candy aisle, but she shook her head. That's what got her in this mess in the first place. After a few minutes, they finally made it to the front of the store and within seconds Brennan was able to spot Christine.

"Mom!" she let go of Booth's hand and she ran as fast as she could.

Booth stood back and watched as she hugged her mom tightly. He smiled. Maybe he would do this doing good thing more often.

"Mom, don't you dare leave me like that again!" Brennan cried. "I promise I won't cry about not getting candy ever again."

Christine smiled slightly, mostly relieved that she was okay. "How about you don't run off again and you can pout all you want."

Brennan laughed. "Okay." She paused and then asked. "Can I have candy now?"

Christine rolled her eyes and asked her daughter, "Did you forget today was Russ's birthday?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, "I thought it was yesterday!"

"Did you say happy birthday to him yesterday?"

"Yeah, but he laughed. I thought it was really, really weird. He never laughs when I tell him happy birthday!"

Christine laughed. "Well, anyway, you know what it means since its his birthday."

"Chocolate cake, with vanilla ice cream, candy topping and Oreo sides!?" Brennan grinned, growing wider with every word she said.

"You got it! Now, how about we go home and make that cake."

Brennan turned around and saw Booth still standing where she left him. Slowly, she turned from her mom and walked over towards him.

"Thank you," she told him sweetly, hugging him.

He tousled her hair and smiled, "You're welcome. I guess I'll see you around, kid."

She pulled back and said, "Hey! I'm not a kid!"

Booth laughed and started to walk away, "Okay. I'll see you around, little toddler!"

Brennan gaped at him until he was out of her sight and then she rolled her eyes and laughed. Boy, he sure was wierd!

_Next up: 2 years later, there's a few bullies on the playground and guess who comes to the rescue._


	2. Recess

**Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for your support and I'm estatic you all are liking it. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Seeley Booth ran outside the school building onto the basketball court. Even though he was now twelve, he still had tons of energy and nothing to take it out on except for during recess and basketball practice. There was only one problem. Bullies. Guys from the local high school always came over during the lunch break and took over the court. Let's just say they weren't exactly willing to go back to the high school and let the littler kids play on their own court. Thankfully, Booth had at least fifteen minutes to practice his shots before they arrived.

Seven year old Temperance Brennan was sitting on the bench semi-close to the basketball courts. She didn't notice Booth playing there as she was watching her brother and his friends playing football in the field Some time later, there was sounds of laughing and jeering coming from the basketball courts and it was then that she noticed Booth. He was surrounded by the high school basketball players Immediately, she ran over to help.

"Leave him alone," she yelled, kicking one of the bullies in the back of the knee.

They turned toward her and laughed. "Aww, someone's got a little girlfriend."

"I'm his friend, and I want you to leave him alone!"

"Who's going to stop us?"

"I am," she growled.

Booth took this chance as they had all turned on her, and tackled one of them. The other kids had noticed the commotion and Booth's fellow basketball team players came over and helped, realizing that this could stop the high schooler's from stealing their court. Within seconds a huge fight had started.

After a minute, teachers had started to pool out of the school building to break up the fight, and after a few more minutes, they were successful. Everyone had blood coming from somewhere on their bodies. However, that didn't stop Brennan and Booth from grinning at each other.

"Who started this?" one of the teachers asked.

All of the kids pointed to the high schoolers while the high schoolers pointed at Booth and Brennan.

"Technically, they threw the first punch," Brennan smiled.

And that was true. Brennan had thrown the first kick and Booth had just tackled one of them first.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Russ came running over next to her.

"I'm fine! I swear."

"You have a black eye!"

"It's a black eye, not the end of the world."

Russ sighed and hugged his sister. "Don't go starting fights again."

"I'm not going to be promising that," Brennan laughed.

He glared at her and then Booth came over, "Hey, do you mind if I steal her from you for a minute?"

Russ glanced at him and then nodded. He said one more word to his sister, "Marco?"

She laughed, "Polo."

Booth helped her up and they walked to the other side of the basketball court.

"Thanks for what you did earlier," Booth smiled. "Hopefully, they won't come back again."

"That's what friends are for. To help each other."

He laughed and tousled her hair again. She retaliated by pushing him, knocking him on the ground and doing the exact same to him. He pulled her down next to him and they laughed.

Sadly, the school bell rung again, for the kids to go back in for more schoolwork.

Despite still wanting to play, Booth grinned as he got up and helped Brennan back up. "I'll see you around, little toddler," he teased.

"You're an arrogant little boy!" she teased right back.

Booth just smiled and said, "Don't I know it," before ran back inside the school building. She raced right after him.

_Next up: Brennan gets a boyfriend but what happens when the first date goes horribly wrong?_


	3. First Boyfriend

Thirteen year old Temperance Brennan sat alone at lunch once again. Her nose in a book, slowly picking at her food. Today was bean and cheese burritos, not exactly the best lunch ever. She felt someone sit next to her, and she looked up to see Justin Almer, the new kid at school. She liked him. Smart, funny, never made fun of her. Definitely seemed like a good guy.

"Hey, Temperance."

"Hi, Justin."

"What are you reading?" Classic beating around the bush.

"Slaughter-house five, by Kurt Vonnegut." She smiled slightly, "What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do you want? Can't a guy talk to his friend?"

She laughed, "Yes, but this book is really interesting and if you don't tell me what you want in the next ten seconds, I'm going back to my book."

"Okay, okay," he sighed and got the courage to finally popped his question. "Will you go out with me?"

"Depends on where you want to go."

He thought for a minute and said, "How about a picnic at the park tonight. It should be quiet."

Brennan blushed slightly and then replied, "Yes."

Like a little kid, he jumped into the air happily. When he calmed down he sat back down, "7 tonight?"

She nodded. He jumped up again, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running back over to his table. She smiled to herself and got back into her book. She couldn't wait until that evening.

* * *

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! I'll be back later!"

"Good-bye, honey," her mom called. "Have fun on your date!"

She grabbed her coat and rushed out of the door. Evening had finally arrived and after arriving, she had no trouble finding Justin. He sat near the entrance waiting for her with a big picnic basket right next to him. Once he spotted her, he hurried over and after grabbing the basket, led her to their spot. Once sat down, they began to talk about random things, their family, Justin's old friends, their teachers, the homework, Brennan's book. All the while, Brennan had noticed Justin was watching her eat and drink carefully. Was he worried by her slim figure and her picking at her food during lunch? She shrugged it off. He had nothing to worry about if that was the problem.

It wasn't until her speech started to become slurred and her vision became blurry when she began to panic. Did he slip alcohol into the drinks? He seemed like such a nice guy, why would he get her drunk? Justin noticed her growing panic and finally decided to strike before she could get away. Seconds later, he had her pinned underneath him and was kissing and touching her, in ways she wasn't ready for yet. She tried to fight, however, the alcohol was starting to settle in her system, which made her weaker in her attempts to fight him off.

* * *

Booth was taking a walk with a few of his old friends from before the Army through the park. It was their first time back in town in a while and they were taking advantage of the free time they had.

"Hey, Seeley. You seen Maggie yet?" his friend Michael called.

"Same Maggie as the girl who rejected you three years ago, yes. And I also saw who her new husband is."

Michael growled. "She had to start dating that scumbag!"

Booth laughed, "Dude, you're just jealous that she picked him over you. Get over her."

"Oh, what about Christine?" another of Booth's friends, Kevin, asked.

"The same girl who you rejected three years ago, yes I saw her as well."

"She still wants me. Maybe I should ask her out, just to see how ecstatic she gets."

Booth looked up at the clear sky and rolled his eyes. Idiots. If this talk continued for much longer, he might be turned into a girl. However, he heard some noise, aside from the noise made by his friends. He had an idea of what it was, but it didn't sound like the good kind. He raced past his friends and off into the trees ahead of him. Once he made it into the trees, he slowed down. There, right in front of him was the remains of a picnic and the sight of a guy taking advantage of a young girl. Brennan heard him arrive and tried once again to push Justin off. Booth immediately grabbed a hold of the guys shirt, throwing him off of her. Once free, she quickly got away to up against a tree, trying to grab the tattered remains of her clothing. One quick look at Booth sent Justin fleeing as fast as he could. Booth sighed in relief and turned toward Brennan.

He could smell the alcohol and saw how little clothes were left on her body. Apparently, he arrived just in time before things got much worse. Booth took off his shirt and gave it to her to wear to be able to cover herself. Once the shirt was on, he got a glimpse of her deep blue eyes and was able to recognize her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her carefully.

She bit her lip and began to nod, but instead started shaking her head. He pulled her into a hug and she started to cry on his shoulder. His friends arrived as well and all had worried gazes when they saw what was going on.

"Dude, is she okay?" Michael asked.

Booth held his hand up to stop him. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked her.

She nodded and he picked her up carefully. Then to his friends, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They nodded in understanding, and Brennan gave him her address. Soon enough, They made it to her place, and was immediately greeted by her parents running outside to see what happened.

"What the hell happened?" Mathew Brennan asked.

Booth told him what he knew, and handed him the now unconscious Brennan.

"Thank you for bringing her home," Christine had tears in her eyes, thankful her daughter was safe once again.

"Take good care of her."

"Don't worry, son. If anyone thinks about hurting my little girl again, there won't be anything left of the boy to identify."

_Next up: Booth has lost one of his best friends, and Brennan just lost her parents. All they need is the others presence for comfort._


	4. The cemetery

**This chapter really isn't as long or as good as I hoped it would be, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine**

Booth stood in front of a grave, sadly. His best friend, Michael Ontiveros laid here, dead at only 19 years old. It was almost hard to remember the kid who used to laugh all the time or brooded over girls who rejected him many years ago. That guy mostly disappeared once they went overseas. He missed his friend's laugh. He missed the days were nothing was bad except girls who rejected them. Was that crazy?

Brennan sat in the cemetery as well. She wasn't here because someone she knew was dead, but those people might as well be dead. Her parents and brother left her, leaving her completely alone in the world. Now she was in the foster system. It wasn't too bad. The main problem was how noisy it was. There was no way to concentrate and this cemetery was the only quiet place around. Her foster parents had a son and had adopted a foster daughter. They did nothing but bicker, all day and all night long. So much more than she and Russ ever did.

She looked up when someone sat next to her. When she recognized him, she sat back and sighed. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied back softly.

Brennan and Booth sat there in slightly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Booth finally asked, "What are you doing here?"

She bowed her head. "Getting away from my foster family."

He nodded and they lapsed into silence once again. For only five seconds.

"Wait, you're in the foster system?"

"Yeah. My parents and my brother abandoned me about a month ago. Immediately after that, I was put in foster care."

"That was around Christmas," Booth whispered.

"Yeah," she said. Then Brennan shook her head, "What about you?"

"A friend of mine was killed by an enemy sniper overseas during an assignment last year. I was back in town, and decided to stop by here."

Brennan placed her hand gently on his arm, comfortingly. He gave her a slight smile in thanks.

"How's the foster system?" he asked.

Brennan sighed. "It's not bad, but I still just hate it. I don't know my foster parents, their kids or any of the other kids. I feel like I can't get close to them because they'll leave me, just like my family."

"You know, I'm here for you to talk to. I don't mind," he smiled.

She laughed. "I still remember when you helped me find my mom ten years ago."

"Yeah, you said that you couldn't talk to strangers."

"And you said I didn't have to talk to you. Yet here I am, talking to you," Brennan smiled.

Booth smiled right back, "What a pair."

She elbowed him teasingly, and they laughed. When they stopped, Booth stood up.

"Hey, do you want to stay the night at my place?" he asked. "Get away from the foster family for a while? Besides, I'd like some company before I go back overseas this weekend."

Brennan bit her lip for a second, then smiled, "I'd like that."

Booth grinned and pulled her up off of the bench. There was something about this girl that he couldn't help but like. However, only time will tell what the future holds.

_Next up: Ten years later, they get to talk through email, and they discuss Parker and Angela._


	5. Emails, Parker, and Angela

**Sorry it's kind of short, but writers block happens to do that to me. However, now, I look at the time and it's midnight! And that's not the best part; it's my 17th birthday, which I'm pretty excited about! :D Your reviews would be one of the best birthday presents ever! **

Brennan took one look around her office and grinned. It was fantastic! Plenty of room to work with if she was doing her work on the skeletal remains she had to identify or if she was working on her book she was planning on writing. After a minute of admiring the office, she sat at her desk and turned on her computer. A bigger smile took her when she noticed that she had an email.

_Hi! Heard you were getting your doctorate today; wanted to wish you good luck! I hate to ruin your day with bad news, but Rebecca made it official today. I can only see my son every other weekend. But what can you do? Anyway, hope you have a good day!  
__The Arrogant Little Boy_

Brennan laughed when she saw the name she had given him when they were only kids. Quickly, she hit the reply button.

_Thank you for the luck. You'd be happy to hear I did get the doctorate. Now, I'm offically a full fledged anthropologist! It's such a shame Rebecca won't let you see Parker that often. I think you would be a good father to him._

She quickly checked her work email and then stood to go see if there was some limbo case she could work on. However, just as she was halfway out the door, her computer dinged, saying she had another email. Without hesitation, she ran back to her computer to answer his reply.

_Hey, since your an anthropologist, can I call you Bones, since you work with them?_

_NO!_

_Oh, come on! You don't want me calling you 'Little Toddler' for the rest of our lives, do you?"_

_Fine... Bones it is then._

_Wait, I won an argument?_

_Yes, but don't you dare get used to it!_

_Aw, come on Bones, where's the fun in that?_

_There is no fun in it. That's the point._

"Hey Sweetie," Angela popped into Brennan's office. "Goodman wants to know when you're going to get started identifying some of those WWI victims."

Brennan's eyes remained glued to the screen as she replied, "Give me five minutes."

Angela was immediately suspicious, "You never wait five minutes to go look at skeletal remains. Ever! Who are you talking to?"

"A friend."

"Must be a really good friend."

Brennan jumped when another message popped up. Angela read it too, grinning.

_So, Bones, what's different now that you're not just another grad student?_

"Aw, nicknames? That's so cute!"

"Ange!" Brennan looked at her friend, and she backed up quickly with a huge smile.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!"

Brennan turned back to her computer.

_Well, for one, I get to pick out my own grad student to teach, which I'll start looking next week. And apparently I get a crazy best friend._

_Really? A crazy best friend?_

_Her name is Angela, and we've been friends for a while, but today she said I was her best friend. Even though she does seem a little crazy, you just can't help but like her._

_Definitely sounds like a good friend. I'm happy for you Bones!_

Brennan glanced at the time and noticed her five minutes were almost up.

_Thanks. Well I have to go. I have work to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

_Definitely!_

**_Next up: Let's get to the Pilot episode, shall we?_**


	6. The Shock

**Hey, you guys miss me? Sorry. I haven't exactly had any inspiration and then last week I had to dive into my schoolwork, so quite technically, I'm grounded from my computer (and fanfiction!! NO WAY!!) However now that I'm done for the week and I had some inspiration…BAM! you all have a chapter! Bad news is, it is short, like last chapter, but this time it's because I felt that you guys shouldn't have to wait any longer for a new chapter (it's been almost an entire month for crying out loud) and it's back to the books tomorrow for the rest of the week so might as well give you a chapter while i can. Enjoy!!**

Brennan jumped slightly as she heard the faint sound of a coffee cup being placed softly on the glass table. She looked up to see Zack walking away and she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She gave a soft smile to Zack before taking her coffee cup with her into her office. She turned on her computer and immediately turned on her computer. Her sleepy frown grew to a smile when she noticed the message in her inbox.

_Hey Bones! So I got my new partner today. She's a hell of a lot more stubborn than you, but she definitely is good at what she does. Just some how I have to get her on my side which will be so much fun. That last part was sarcasm if you didn't get that._

_You know, it's been fifteen years, to the very day since we last actually saw each other. How about we meet at this amazing restaurant called Wong Fu's? My treat! Seven on Friday?_

She laughed and quickly typed up a new message back.

_It's sort of hilarious, my partner is more arrogant than you. I didn't know there was such a thing! However, I wish you luck with your partner. If she's more stubborn than I am, you most certainly have a problem._

_And seven on Friday sounds great! I'll meet you there._

Feeling much more happier, but no less exhausted, she shut down her computer and hurried outside the building towards her car so she can go back to her apartment to get some sleep.

* * *

Temperance Brennan walked through the front door. The lights were dim and she made her way over the bar. She was a bit early, which would explain why no one other than a woman sat in a corner table and a man behind the bar.

He fixed up something and put it into a bowl before setting it in front of her. She was about to ask how he had known what she wanted when she remembered what her friend had told her about him. She took a bite and enjoyed the taste while waiting for seven to arrive.

Less than five minutes later a man sat next to her and she jumped when she realized it was Booth.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

He rolled his eyes, "I should say the same to you."

"I'm meeting a friend."

Booth grew silent and looked at her as she ate, his mind going a million miles an hour. Brennan meanwhile took a quick glance around the room, and noticing no one else had come in yet.

She turned to Booth and was about to tell him to stop staring, when she was stopped by a child's yell, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Booth hopped out of his seat and hugged the child. "Hey Parker!"

"Mom dropped me off earlier than normal because she and Captain Fantastic said they had to do something before their date."

"Parker," Brennan whispered. The name was frighteningly familiar.

"Yeah?" Parker asked, taking in her appearance.

She pointed to Booth, "You're him! I should have known. Our stories were lining up, your son's name is Parker, you call me Bones because I'm a forensic anthropologist."

Booth sat in shock. "You're best friend's name is Angela, your parents abandoned you at fifteen, you're a forensic anthropologist with your own grad student."

"I'm stubborn, you're arrogant," Brennan continued.

"Oh my god," they both whispered simultaneously.

_Next up: B&B try and understand all that has happened._


End file.
